Leap of Fai, I mean, Jay Leno? Wait, I'm confused
by It'sMyFavoriteSong
Summary: Spoilers for 5x5 Leap of Faith, established Tiva, jumped into my brain while watching the Dear Abby marathon and thinking during leap of faith- "hmm, I wonder what Ziva had to say to Tony almost dying..." I also couldn't come up with a summary...


**A/N- alright, so i wanted to post this like, a week ago, but my dad's computer is retarded and the links dont work or something so i couldn't choose the category... idk...**

Aaaalllllrriiighty then…. Sooo… I'm bored. Inspired by the Dear Abby marathon on USA last weekend, written at 1am, and fueled by dark chocolate m&m's

Spoilers: 5x5, Leap of Faith

...

He's sitting on the couch, flicking through channels, when he hears the front door swing open and click shut. He knows who it is, and immediately braces himself.

"DINOZZO!"

He winced. "Zee-vah, you're in America now! And, you see, we have this custom. I know it's dumb, but most people still expect it to be followed, and it's called knocking."

"You almost _died_ today Tony!"

"Finally! Someone's acknowledging my heroic act."

"You were hanging off of a wall that was NINE STORIES HIGH!"

"Yes, Zee-vah, I was there, remember?"

"I recommend you watch your mouth tonight, Tony, or I might have to make sure it stays shut."

Tony mentally gulped, but quickly placed a suggestive smirk on his face. "And how, my dear ninja, would you do that?"

"Do you _really _want to know, Tony?"

"Umm… no. No, not really."

"I did not think so."

"JAY LENO!"

"TONY! _Focus_."

"But Zee-vah! It's Jay Leno!"

"Watch it DiNozzo," she groweled.

"What's got your lacy little panties in a twist?"

"Let me think about that for a minute… Oh yes. MY BOYFRIEND ALMOST DIED TODAY! And as if that weren't enough, _he doesn't even care_!"

"Well, I would have to disagree with that… he does care. He cares quite a bit… almost going _splat_ will do that to a person, ya know?"

"What about the woman that that person promised the rest of his life with, hmm? I'm pretty sure she expected the rest of his life to last just a _little_ longer!"

Tony sighed. He knew she was upset, it hadn't really been hard to tell, and he had expected this. It just seemed that every time he made her mad, he forgot how mad she actually got.

"C'mere, Ziva."

"No, Tony! You almost died! Why are you not getting this?"

"Why are you so upset? I thought big bad Mossad officers were better at dealing with this kind of thing."

"Because, Tony! Because… it's just… it was YOU! And YOU were the one who almost died!"

"So?"

"So? SO! So… I… I'm not sure if… if I could live without you, Tony… and I know I don't _want_ to."

Tony smiled. _And there it is… we always manage to come back to here._

"So what you're saying, Zee-vah… is that you luuurrrve me… right?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. _How do we always manage to get back to here?_

"Yes, Tony, I love you. And I can't have you almost dying on me. Okay?"

"It's part of the job, Zee-vah, you know that."

"Yes, Tony, but the job isn't an excuse to go jumping over walls that are nine stories in the air."

"Hey! There was a car speeding right at me!"

"And you had plenty of time _to go the other way_."

"Well, I'm sorry that my first instinct isn't as finely tuned as yours is, my ninja."

Ziva sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

"We are going in circles, Tony."

"You started it, Zee-vah."

"Can we just go to bed, please?"

"But I'm not _tired_."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are… Tony I am not playing this game with you."

"Yes you are."

"Tony," she said warningly.

"C'mon Ziva, can't we just watch the last twenty minutes of Jay?"

Ziva sighed. "Alright," she relented, and settled down against him.

…

_About ten minutes later…_

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I'm tired."

"I know."

"I guess it's expected since I almost died and all…"

"Mhm."

"Can we go to bed now?"

Ziva sighed for the fourth time that night. "Yes, Tony," she replied as she stood and stretched.

…

_About twenty minutes later…_

"Zeeeeee-vaaaaaaaa…. Zeeeeeeeeeee-vaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Ziva?"

_"What_, Tony?" she growled in annoyance.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Ziva rolled over onto her stomach and faced away from him.

"I can't sleep."

She sighed. Again. "I thought you were tired."

"I was… but I guess my adrenalin's still goin'… ya know, cause I almost died today…"

Ziva groaned and yanked her pillow over her head.


End file.
